


Yesterday's History, Tomorrow's Mystery

by Jeniouis



Category: Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha Clint, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Nick, Alpha Phil, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fatherly Tony, Fury has a big fluffy heart when he's not scary, Gen, Howard was a good father, Implied Past Rape, Mpreg, Omega Steve, Pre-Avengers (2012), Sam is young too!, Steve is a youngin', Steve is trusting, Work In Progress, maybe a little too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every piece of history about Captain America presents him as the epitome of everything good in the world and the alpha of alphas. While most of that is true, you can't believe everything you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday's History, Tomorrow's Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Some bkgd notes: Bruce and Hulk are the same person and he has complete control on hulking out. Omegas are extremely good judges of characters because they can smell the type of person you are by your scent. Also, omegas are rare-ish and have no scent during pregnancy
> 
> Hey guys. Just a little diddly. If people like it ill write a continuation so be sure to leave comments.
> 
> Chapter 2 in progress
> 
> Hope you enjoy it; :)

Tony’s omega father, Howard, told him about the great Captain America, and the great alpha he was. He told Tony that the captain was so honorable that whenever Howard or Peggy were in heat, he would just help them get to a safe place and stand guard at the door. The soldier was even responsible for a great portion of the changes made to omega laws. He was always fighting for the weaker sex’s equality. Tony was born an alpha like his mother and was determined to be nothing like her after witnessing the treatment of his father during his childhood. He was glad that there had once been a good alpha to care for his father and Tony patterned his entire attitude for omegas after that exact alpha. 

Natasha and Clint heard about the super-soldier as kids growing up in the streets. They knew that he had been born a small, defected alpha but grew up to be someone praiseworthy. The young twins hoped l they could abandon the streets one day and become heroes. They are adults now who have learned very dangerous skills sets but the dream was still alive in them. That’s the reason the notorious assassins Black Widow and Hawkeye joined SHEILD in the first place. To clear the red in their ledger, to become something better. Just like Captain America had. 

Bruce remembered reading the Captain America comic books as a little boy on the military base and wanting to be just like tactician. He devoted his entire science career to the fellow alpha, trying to replicate the serum, even using himself as a guinea pig. Granted, that didn’t work out quite as well as he would have hoped but at least when he got really angry he could be something more than the average alpha. 

Phil was at the nursing home with his father (another enthusiast) watching some of the USO shows Captain America did. Reflecting on when his dad and him would play with the Captain America action figures and the vintage trading cards his father got him as a gift on his 10th birthday. His father and him spent many hours bonding over the captain's merchandise and Phil will always credit some of their close relationship to the leader. 

Captain America was their hero. So when Fury brought up the Avengers’ Initiative and offered them a chance to watch their hero and possible future leader sleep (really it's not that creepy if one thought about it), they all hastily agreed. 

* * *

They newly formed team walked in medical room with anticipation. The sleeping man was no longer covered in ice as he had been in their briefing photos. Now he was lying shirtless on a hospital bed connected to a heart monitor. 

The doctors and scientist on the case weren't expecting him to wake for another three weeks so everyone was pretty careless about walking up to him and touching his body like he was an ancient old temple relic. The Pre-Avengers were more fascinated by his appearance and body structure than they were aroused, in awe by how he looked like a perfect piece of sculptured artwork. There was a slight bump in his stomach, barely noticeable and they all silently figured it had something to do with being frozen for 70 years. They sniffed the air because an alpha like him should have an overwhelming, heady scent but there wasn't any scent coming from him at all, another thing they blame on the ice. 

After several moments of straight goggling, the captain’s heart monitor suddenly started beeping rapidly and they all froze, hoping nothing was happening to their idol. But before any of them could think, the blonde’s eyes fluttered open. He was groggy and confused for a few seconds before he noticed he wasn't alone and startled, scooting back into the headboard of the medical bed. They all take three giant steps back away from him to give the alpha some space. They didn't know what else to do, they hadn't expected this. There was a plan in motion for when Captain America woke up three weeks from now but this spontaneous resurrection had them all dumbfounded. 

“Who are you?" The captain asked, confused yet dour and stern. But it was followed by a wince. "Where am I?” His voice growing darker but he winced again, appearing to be in pain.. 

None of them could speak at first. Some considered just making a quick exit to avoid this awkward situation but Natasha was the first to snap out of her panicked daze, 

“Hi Steve. I’m Natasha." She said, in a surprisingly tender voice. "You are in a hospital room in New York." 

“Why? How did I get here?” Steve asked, his tone changing to accusatory but now he seemed distracted as he shifted his body in bewilder, wincing again, but more severely, as if his pain was grown. 

There was another cold silence before Tony could stand the silence, “Hey Cap, I’m Tony. Do you remember being in a jet and crashing it into ice water?” Tony said, taking a step closer to Steve. Trying to figure out why he felt the sudden urge to stand guard and protect. Furthermore, why he felt the urge to protect a fellow alpha, Captain America of all people. 

Steve winced thorough a terrified nod, and whatever it was that was causing the captain bursts of pain seemed to be getting closer together. 

“Well, the ice water froze you.” Tony said, in case the Captain was too frazzled to have caught the fact. 

Phil spoke up, “We found you and thawed you out.” Steve looked up at the man curiously and Phil fell silent, not knowing what else to say. 

“You were unconscious for a while.” Bruce added. Steve turned his attention to him, giving the doctor a leery look over. “By the way, I’m Bruce. That’s Clint, Phil, and Nick.” He pointed to each member as he said their name. 

Steve nodded again, apprehensive and horrified but his face is covered with a deeper horror when he winced again and put a hand on his stomach, “Ah” he gasps quietly, “I remember some of it. I remember hearing people talking when I was rescued. Someone visited me every day, told me about what was going on. Was that you guys?” 

“That was me” Fury spoke up with a small smile. 

Steve looked up at him with a softened eyes but it quickly faded when he winced again, violently, “Thanks, That—AH,” The captain cried out, as a gush of rushing liquid exited his lower body. 

Everyone froze, wide-eyed, mouths gaping, horror glued to their faces. They were all a little too afraid to talk because what the actual living tooth fairy fuck was going on. Captain America was an alpha, _the_ alpha, so why does it look an awful lot like his water just broke. 

“AAHHH!” Steve cried out again, “Okay, even though I’m really fucking freaked out right now I think I’m in labor. And not the beginning either. I feel-AH dilated.” 

“But you’re an alpha, right?” Clint foolishly asked, because he couldn't really bring himself to say anything else. 

“DO I FUCKING LOOK LIKE AN ALPHA?!” Steve yelled giving the archer a hateful glare. 

The team was thrown. Wasn’t Captain America supposed to be bubbly rainbows and flying kittens during even the worst of situations? Then again, he was facing a post 70 year nap, to wake in an unknown room crowded by six strangers and in labor to boot. The supposed it was kind of hard to stay positive through that. 

“AAAHHH!" Steve yelled, clutching his stomach. "Can any of you help?!” He desperately asked. 

“So you’re an _omega_?” Clint asked incredulously, still in a dazed ignorance. Steve picked up a flower pot on the end table beside him and lunged it at Hawkeye’s face. The alpha ducked just in the nick of time, silently moving to a corner in the room as Tony suppressed his laughter. 

“I’m a doctor. Do I have your permission to help?” Bruce asked. 

Steve groaned in exasperation, "That's what I fucking just asked for!. 

Fury stepped beside the bed, “It okay soldier. You’re safe. We won’t hurt you. I need you to calm down and breathe. Mimic me.” Fury started to demonstrate what he learned in his wife’s Lamaze classes, only now thinking about how he was black and this guy was straight out the ‘40’s but Steve looks up at him fondly (as fondly as he could in this situation) and did as told, grabbing the director's hand in the process. 

Tony, suddenly remembering that giving birth worked better without pants, and made the ridiculous, impulsive decision to remove them for Steve. He walked up and placed his hands on the waistband of the captain’s hospital pants and tugged. Only realizing his stupidity a second too late before a wicked kick sent him flying to the floor. 

“Shit! Sorry, I don’t know what told me that was a fucking good idea but you’re over-dressed if you want to have that baby.” 

Steve's anger cleared, and he nodded in understanding. He started pulling down his pants with his free hand while the team turned around. Natasha reached into a cabinet and grabbed a sheet to drape over the only omega in the room. 

“Okay Steve. I need you to pull your knees up and spread your legs wide.” Bruce said as he goes through the cabinets and drawers in the room, looking for the materials he need. 

Once everything was found, he walked over and lift the sheet to check what’s going on. 

“Oh Shit, he’s fully dilated and the baby is crowning." Bruce said, wondering why this was happening so quick. But he didn't have time to think about it now. "Okay Steve, I’ma need you to keep breathing just like that and push when I tell you too.” Steve nodded. After a moment, “Okay, PUSH!” 

Steve did so with a scream and Fury started rubbing his back, telling him he’s doing a great job. After three more pushes, cries of a strong little alpha baby were heard and Steve slumped back, exhausted and in pain. 

Bruce cuts the umbilical cord, cleaned and stitched him up while Natasha grabbed a hospital gown for Steve. Tony gently washed the tiny being in a sink in the corner of the room then wrapped the baby up in another sheet and handed the bundle of joy to its carrier. 

“It’s a girl.” Tony announced. 

Ed

Steve beamed at his baby. The sweet little blonde is truly adorable. 

“What’s her name?” Natasha ask smiling. 

“Umm,” The omega blushed, “I didn’t have time to think about it. I didn’t know I was pregnant until a few hours ago…But thank you guys for helping. I owe you so much.” Now that he’s out of labor, the soldier is a lot more chipper so Clint slowly eased away from the corner he hid in. 

“Sorry about being in such a funk guys I—…Howard?” Steve asked. Tony was still standing beside the bed and Steve got a good look at Tony. 

“Huh…Oh no, I’m his son.” 

“HIS SON?! That can’t be, you’re like 40 and Howard is…Okay, so I’ve been knocked out for a while haven’t I?” 

“70 years.” Bruce speaks up. 

Steve’s eyes go wide, “That’s…impossible. What year is it?” 

“2013” Clint answers, the most intelligent thing he’s said since Cap woke up. 

They expect anything from crying to screams, hell even delirious laughter but the relieved sigh and wide smile was surprising beyond words. 

“Oh Thank God I’m out of there.” 

“Um, Captain Rogers are you alright.” Fury asked, concerned that maybe part of the soldier’s brain was still frozen. 

Steve laughs, “Yeah, perfectly fine. See some very important people found out I was an omega before I crashed and I was afraid I was going to be out-ed. Thats one of the reasons why I crashed. I figured I wouldn’t die anyway. If I had known I was pregnant, I probably would have reconsidered though. Thanks again you guys, for helping.” 

They all nod, too shocked to speak. 

Steve just looks amused and looks down at his baby again, “Laura Faith is pretty don’t cha think.” After a pause, he looks up at the group, actually expecting an answer. 

They all smile and nod again, "That's a beautiful name." Natasha says. 

“Yeah, little Laura Faith Rogers, my little Laura.” 

After a while, baby Laura starts fussing and Steve starts to look concerned, rocking her looking up to the group, “I’ve never…I’m young, I don’t know…” 

“It’s okay. She’s probably just hungry.” Bruce says softly, “I’ll help you with the first breastfeeding.” 

Steve smiles gratefully, “Okay, thanks.” 

“We should probably step out then.” Phil prompts but something goes dark in Steve eyes. 

“No I…I don’t know anyone but you guys now…Could you stay? I hope this isn’t weird.” 

They all stop and smile warmly at him, “No, we’ll hang out.” Tony says. 

Bruce helps Steve feed his baby and explains the colostrum and how helpful it is for little Laura. 

“How old are you?” Clint asks and Natasha wants to slap him, hard. It wasn’t any of their business yet. 

“16.” Steve answers, unbothered. 

“How and why did you get into the military?” Nick asks as troubled as everyone else at the answer. 

“Well, I don’t know how omegas are treated now but I’m assuming a lot better considering how you all are responding to me. Anyway, it used to be when an omega turned 16 they were forced into a sort of sexual slavery so to avoid that, on my 15th birthday, my beta friend Bucky helped me cover my scent and we went to different recruitment offices that turned me down until these two guys named Colonel Phillips and Dr. Erskine decided to give me a chance. Then I was used as a test subject for Project: Rebirth.” 

They all nod and remain quiet until Tony, who has been distracted for a while anyway, blurts, “So who’s the baby’s daddy?” Then he slaps his hands over his mouth, “I swear I did not mean to say that out loud.” 

Steve just laughs again before a bit of sadness comes over his face, “I don’t know how much of a mark I’ve made on history but have you ever heard of the Howling Commandos.” The team nods, “Well, they were some of the people who found out I was an omega and they, um…” He pauses and looks down in a sort of shame. “Well, it’s one of them.” He says quietly. And they can see a deep hurt in his eyes when he glances up. 

They nod again in understanding; they can fill in the blanks. 

Phil decides to put things on a lighter note, “Hey, can I tell you about how you are my biggest hero.” 

Steve smiles, “I’m your hero?” 

And that’s what they do for the rest of the evening; each member tells him about how he became their hero. It definitely brightens his mood but the hurt is still there. The team wonders what happened in the past that hit him so hard. When it gets late, they belatedly inform SHEILD that Rogers woke up. Tony takes him to Stark Tower and gives him one of the apartments on the higher floors in the tower.

Later that night, Steve can’t sleep so he picks his baby up out of the crib besides his bed and rocks her, thinking to himself, _”I hope they won’t hurt me or my baby. I hope things will be different this time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
